for my butler
by murasaki otaku
Summary: i thought what will happen if ciel was about 24 years old and sebastian in the body of 13 years old boy , interesting story with a lot of beautiful emotions .
1. Chapter 1

Hellllllo my readers ! how are you ? I hope you are all fine . here I am murasaki otaku publishing my second fanfiction for kuroshitsuji and I thought about what if ciel was about 24 years old and sebastian in 13 years old body ? interesting ha ?

Then I will leave you with my story ''for my butler ''

Enjoy

Chapter one : untrusted

8 o'clock …. As usual the time when the earl is waken by his little butler .

Ciel phantomhive … a fine young man who had made a contract with a little demon of 200 years old …. Despite his age he has a very small body of a 13 years boy .

'' master .. master wake up .. it's already 8 '' said the young butler while standing on that small chair in order to reach his master's huge bed .

'' mmm…. Give me 5 minutes '' said the earl in a spoiled voice .

'' no master I can't , you have an important meeting with the queen's butler today and u have to get ready ''

Ciel was awaken and waiting for his breakfast when he heard something smashing on the floor immediately he went t the kitchen where the sound came from to find his butler on the floor along with the jar of jam which had to be on the last and higher shelf.

'' oh my …I told you a lot to ask any older butler to get you high things , didn't I ? ''ciel said while sebastian was cleaning the jam and the broken glass '' I don't need any help '' the small butler said '' I am already older than them all '' the young butler collected himself and prepared the breakfast for his master in a strange silence .

Ciel took his breakfast while thinking '' will this demon really help me ? he is strong I can't deny that , but he is still way too young and small in body at least '' he took a slip of tea '' I know that he is so serious about his work but ….. will he be able to stand by my side against my enemies ? '' he sighed '' I wish that he will be alright when the real thing begin ? '' .

Sebastian was moving around the house quietly but inside him there was a great argue '' that's the first time in my life as a butler '' he thought '' no … I have to done it well .. in a perfect way , I have to make my master proud and I have to worth taking his soul '' and with a smooth move he lit the candles

'' yes , I am Sebastian mechailise will be the best butler till the end ''

The bell rang and the butler went to meet the coming .

'' master '' said Sebastian '' her majesty's aide Ash landers had come '' ciel stood up '' let him in ''

'' Earl phantomhive ….long time no see '' said ash in a mocking rhyme '' how is life ? ''

'' what did you come here for .. mister ash ? '' ciel responded with a cold look . '' smart as always '' said the pale man '' I came here to give you that letter '' he showed a small litter to him '' he majesty ordered me t deliver it personally … and I can't oppose of course '' ciel took the letter and read its contents carefully he seemed surprised and sad for seconds then said '' sebstian , go for now '' '' but maste… '' '' no buts … don't make me repeat myself '' Sebastian stood still for a moment before saying '' yes , my lord ''

The small black butler got out of the room in silence and wondered '' why did my master get me out ? '' he thought '' am I that untrusted for him ? '' then he shook his head '' no .. nohe is just thinking about something … I am sure that my master trusts me for his life '' he leaned to the wall '' right ? master …. ''

The meeting ended with the queen's aide getting out of the study with that mischievous smile on his face what made Sebastian afterb he delivered him to the enterence run back to his master '' master … w.. what happened ? why did you get me out ? '' the earl looked too sad and depressed then replied

'' THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS '' sebastian was stunned .. his master had never shouted at him not even when he messed up meals or when he smashed the dishes , '' why now ? '' he thought '' master .. did I do something wrong ? '' ciel turned away from him and didn't say a word so he understood that he had to shut up .

The day had ended …. With no unneeded talk just the ordinary conversation of '' master lunch is ready '' and '' I am going to sleep now '' .

The Earl went to sleep speechless as he was too depressed to talk . after Sebastian went out he kept awake thinking '' what will happen ? '' he began to reply what ash had told him ….'' The queen ordered that you will solve that case without your butler '' ash said '' ha ? my butler ? since when is her majesty concerned about my butler ? '' ciel responded in unbelieving rhyme '' are discussing her majesty's orders ? '' ciel didn't respond as he had nothing to say '' then … I will come alone tomorr…. '' but he was cut '' no no no your butler have to away from that , in other word he won't know anything about leaving without him '' '' but how ? '' ash stood and stretched his arms so two big wide white wings appeared '' I am .. despite your wingless butler , an angel '' ciel was surprised that he became speechless '' so I will pick you tomorrow without his notice '' '' did the queen kno… '' '' of course she knows about my real form '' …..

'' I have to get Sebastian out of that , '' he thought '' he won't stand against that angel '' his eyes were shut and he fell in uncomfortable sleep waking from strange nightmares .

Morning came .. and it's time for the small butler to wake his mater .

S.f.x. * knock .. knock .. knock * '' master it's time to wake up , mas…..'' sebastian's voice was cut . ciel isn't in bed '' master , master where are you ? '' the worried butler looked for his master allover the house but …he just vanished . '' h.. how ? '' Sebastian thought '' I am sure that no one left the house ''

He stood in the middle of the garden , looked to the sky and shouted '' WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ? ''

On the other side away from the house ciel thought '' sorry Sebastian that's better for you ''

Ooooh ciel is away and little Sebastian is alone , what will happen ? wait for chapter 2 soon

And please review I want encouragement

Murasaki otaku


	2. Chapter 2

Helllllllo my readers ! I am a little sad that no one had reviewed but aaaanyways here is the second chapter of my fanfiction'' for my butler ''.

Oh right I don't own kuroshitsuji or its characters , right sebby ?

Sebastian : right miss *grin *

Leave you with the story .

Chapter 2 : the rotten earl

After that loud scream that Sebastian had made , the three butlers , finnian , baldory and may lene all went to see what was the matter '' did master leave for real ? '' said finni in a sad voice . the little black butler didn't respond '' b..but for where ? '' said may lene between her tears and sobs , and the questioned kept speechless '' why didn't he take Sebastian at least ? '' Sebastian lost his temper and shouted '' I DO NOT KNOW '' .

He left them wondering about that strange situation . '' why did you leave me master ? '' Sebastian mumbled . all sebastian's fears became true , a lot of scenes prove that he was unreliable showed in his head . he smashing the dishes and doing a lot of clumsy actions that he had not to do . '' I have done the biggest failure in my whole life …. In 2oo years ''

Ciel P.O.V

Away , very far away from the phantomhive manor , stood its earl alone in a strange wood .. didn't know where he was .. waiting for anything to happen '' that damn angel '' ciel thought .

ash had left ciel along time ago after **… '' that's a brave move from you to accept leaving your manor without your faithful dog '' '' where is this ? and what is the case ?'' the pale angel grinned '' that's where we are '' he pointed to the trees '' and this is the case '' '' w.. what ? I didn't get it '' ash laughed out loud '' hahahaha … you are funny my young earl , that's the case you have to get your way out of these woods … that's it '' ciel stood surprised and speechless '' but .. my dear earl .. I wish you to get from here alive '' then he vanished as he was never there . …. **

Ciel took some time to get what situation he was in . '' will I call Sebastian ? '' he thought '' or will he ….. '' ciel imagined that fight between Sebastian and that angel '' no no how can I do that ?! ''

The last words of the former earl , his father , before he died or in other word was killed , ran to his ear **…. '' my son .. the coming earl … our queen , her majesty , is thinking about getting rid of me '' '' w..what ?! '' '' sorry ciel but that's the real thing'' he took a deep breath and continued '' her majesty always thinks about us , the watch dogs , as food , which has expiration time you have to use it before it get off '' …..**

Ciel fell to the ground after an arrow penetrated his left shoulder . '' no I am not rotten yet '' he thought '' and if she is really trying to get rid of me then I will show her who is rotten here '' he got the arrow out '' will you find me sebastian ? will you find him ?''

At the manor .sebastian searched allover the study that's the last place where his master was before going to bed and also where that unpleasant meeting, which the butler thought it was the reason for all of , took place .

sebastian didn't find any guide except , a really interesting thing a long red tress '' mmmmmm .. lets think who except him has that long fire-like red hair ? '' Sebastian said in a heard voice at that moment , a very known girly laugh broke the silence '' my my , sebas chan you are brilliant as ever '' a tall man with all red clothes '' you '' said Sebastian '' grell satcliff ''

The end of chapter 2 , I wish to have reviews right sebby ?

Sebastian : right miss

And you ciel was really impressive

Ciel :thank you *all blushy *

Bye bye and wait for my coming chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

Helllllllo my readers ! sorry for not updating the past few days , but I was really busy and I miss my love and special reviewer too he has exams so he is so busy .

When I read my past chapter I began to scream " oh my god why did I get grell in the story ? " but any ways I – finally - have got the inspiration to write this chapter so enjoy ^^

Oh right ciel say your line please

Ciel : mmmmm ah I remembered ehm , murasaki otaku doesn't own kuroshitsuji or its characters .

Sebastian : impressive bouchan ** clap clap clap **

Ciel : thanks ** all blushy **

Chapter three : you are not prepared

'' grell stucliff '' the all red –clothed man jumped to face the little akuma . '' my my , sebas chan you're as cute as ever '' ''what do you want grell san ? or what are you here for ? '' grell began to walk around the study humming then said '' mmmmm where is your owner ? '' sebatian seemed nervous for seconds '' don't answer my question with another one '' grell stopped walking and ran to the confused one and looked to his eyes what made him more confused '' oh he had left '' '' do you know something about that ? '' '' mmmm who knows '' .

Sebastian didn't know what to do but there was one thing he couldn't deny it '' I will need this bastard's help '' he thought . '' grell san I will give you what you want but can you … '' he sighed '' can you give me a hand ? '' grell turned to face him again with a delightful face '' I knew it '' he said '' then , will you let me come with you ? I really want to meet an angel '' Sebastian was stunned '' an … angel ?! '' he said in a horrified voice '' oh I didn't tell you did I ? '' Sebastian shock his head '' the one after all of that is an angel ,he was the man who came to meet your master yesterday that pale man '' '' ASH '' Sebastian shouted '' I KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT MAN '' the butler calmed down a bit then he turned to face the shinigami '' okay tell me what happened exactly yesterday '' '' mmm I didn't get all his words but after that man entered and your master had got you out he said something like the queen and a special case and without your butler who is you then he stood stretched his arms and huge white wings appeared ….. he definitely was an angel '' Sebastian stayed silent thinking then shouted '' I WILL END HIM UP '' but before he went away his hand was held firmly '' have you lost your mind ?! '' grell said '' know your position . he is a very high ranked angel you have no chance against him not even one to million '' Sebastian stayed speechless '' am I that helpless ?'' he thought '' then what am I going to do ? my master ? will I run away and leave him ? '' he took the nearest seat to him and put his head between his hands . '' oh if I had had the camera I would have taken some close shots an….. '' he was cut by sebastian's crimson eyes staring at him '' ehm I … I think this is not a suitable time for that '' '' you think ?!" Sebastian began to relies everything and remembered scenes when ash was looking at him with a swinery gaze ''what am I going to do now ? '' sebastian said '' mmmm you are not a complete demon yet as you are still pretty young '' he stopped thinking '' so ….. ? '' ''ah mmm so …. I don't know I have no knowledge about demons '' ''' then think with me , we have to get some good plan '' .

Ciel P.O.V

'' where the hell is this shooter ? '' ciel thought '' I could avoid the arrows but if I didn't get his position I will be attacked again '' the earl was shot two times in his left shoulder and his right leg '' oh my bleeding is getting worse as I move but why aren't they venomous ? '' a known voice replied on him '' because if they had been you would have died easily and of course I don't want that '' ash was behind ciel with his two wings out '' your dog seemed to abandon you …. Even stray dogs are faithful '' ciel turned slowly to face him '' you filthy angel ,why are you doing all of that ? '' he asked '' mmm filthy and angel are two unmatched words my earl , all I am doing is cleaning your soul before dying so don't go get more sins with your hate speech '' ciel became more than angry '' YOU ARE THE UNCLEAN ONE HERE '' the angel's calm face disappeared and anther on came '' who is the unclean one here ? you useless creatures , we are the most clean creatures you with your sins you don't have the position to argue with me '' then he vanished.

Ciel leaned to a tree to take his breath '' what am I going to do ? has Sebastian met grell ? ''

The earl remembered the day before when he was with ash in the study he saw a red cloth flying beside the window so he knew that grell was there . '' I don't know what to do but I can't call Sebastian he is really helpless against that angel will grell be a help ? '' he sighed '' I only wish that grell tell him that I didn't abandon him '' he looked to the sky and continued his journey .

At the big manor the akuma and the shinigami took off for there own journey , for where ?

We will know that in the coming chapter .

Hope you liked it and please review I want someone to push me up .

Murasaki otaku .


	4. chapter 4

Hello my dear readers! Sorry I was late for posting this chapter hihi ^^ my love is doing well in his exams and will finish them soon as well.

And now with the new chapter … awww ciel is busy with his journey so sebby will you say his line please ?

Sebastian : of course miss , murasaki otaku doesn't own kuroshitsuji or its characters .

Me : woooow that's my sebby san

Leave you with the story hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

The young Sebastian took off with grell and after a little while they found themselves in front of a all-gray shop with a huge sign "the undertaker " .

Sebastian looked around him and said " are you sure we will find a solution here grell san ? " grell didn't answer as he already was in , Sebastian followed him silently .

'' ehm mr undertaker ! " grell shouted with his girly rhyme and a well known laugh replied to him " heehee visitors " a strange sound came when one of the tombs began to move and its layer was removed . the undertaker appeared with his gray and black cloak " ohh Sebastian chan I was certain that you will come to me .. your master is pretty impressive " " master ciel ? how do you know that ? " grell cut their conversation with high ( ahhhhhhhhhhh ) jumped to the undertaker and hugged him " oh undertaker sama … the legend shinigami he for sure has his own tunnels for news " . the undertaker laughed out loud " mmm that's a lovely compliment from you heehee " he continued " but no , I know all of that because the young earl personally had told me " Sebastian was stunned " he had told you ? what for ? and how ? " Sebastian was really confused and had a lot of questions to ask but they all rushed in his head and he didn't know what to say " yes the last time you came to me the earl left a massege with a lot of really sad news . " "sad …news ?! what for ?" "mmmm he said .. wait I will get you the letter ". the undertaker left for a short time and returned with a little paper , sebastian took it and read what was written on it **"I will be excuted …. Help Sebastian to become stronger …. Ciel phantomhive "**

Sebastian stared at the little paper as he was trying to understand what was written on it " stronger ? " Sebastian hummed " am I that weak ? " then he looked to the undertaker " and how can you help me ? " the undertaker laughed his usual laugh then said " as that useless shinigami said ( he pointed to grell ) I am the legend shinigami .. I have my own tunnels with the underworld and have my special connections with shinigamis angels and even demons " he sighed and continued " and I know that your rank as a demon is low " he waved his hands in the air to show it from under his cloak " and ta da I know how to rise up your rank " and he put a tiny glass bottle between sebastian's hands " that's your strong " Sebastian took the bottle and kept staring at it . it contained something like a maple syrup . Sebastian opened it instantly and was about to drink it but .. a hand with long black nails stopped him it was the undertaker '' no no no my dear butler there is some cautions I have to tell you first " the undertaker but his hands on the tiny demon's shoulders and said " this medicine …. Is about three slips … if you took one your rank will improve to a pretty good level … and if you took two you will be able to kill a demon but, … one demon only and after that you will fall tired and ….." the undertaker turned and gave his back to Sebastian then said in a high voice quickly and sadly "if you took the third slip you will get to your demonic form and you will be able to finish off the angel but you will die after that instantly " Sebastian stayed silent and didn't say a word just as grell who kept staring at Sebastian waiting for his respond but nothing came nothing happened … Die …. That word kept repeating in sebastian's mind .

" Die … " ciel also kept repeating that word in his head " will I die ?"

My sebby will die ? that's what you will know in the coming chapter .

Please people review for me I 've really worked hard to get all that inspiration right sebby ?

Sebastian : right ma'm .

Murasaki otaku


	5. Chapter 5

Helllllllllo fanfectioners ! Last chapter I got my favorite review from me special reviewer so I worked harder to get the inspiration and write this chapter.

And now my little sebby is stunned by what the undertaker had told him , and ciel is fighting so I will say it this time :

Ehm ehm murasaki otaku (me) doesn't own kuoshitsuji or its characters.

Leave you with the chapter …. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: the death dance

Ciel P.O.V

'' Will I die '' I kept asking that question to myself but I didn't get any answer …. And suddenly the answer appeared in my head like a shiny star in the pitch black sky I stopped running and shouted "NO ..I WILL NOT DIE ,, I AM EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE WILL NT DIE .. I AM NOT AROTTEN RAT TO DIE LIKE THAT "

The arrows also stopped and there was a killing silence " huh?! The shooter stopped? "I thought "did he hear me or what? What now? "I kept turning around myself looking for the sniper but it was all silent without even little move in these woods. Time passed and nothing happened it was like if the time stopped and everything was frozen. "What will happen now?" I thought "Sebastian … " a speed move appeared suddenly in the trees and a black shadow kept running around me . the shadow slowed down and that person appeared ….. Sebastian mechaileas stood still in front of his master , in front of me . I stared in my butler who I last saw as a young child of 13 years but no … who is standing in front of me now is a young man as aged as me no even older , who is standing now is a young man of 27 years old with a very good looking face and firm eyes . " Sebastian ? " I asked while trying to reach and touch him , I was afraid as if he would turn to a fog and disappear from my fingers but I … I touched him I felt that warm skin under my hands I held his hand and stared at his cold expression .. "why master ? " sebastian said cutting ciel's train of thought " why didn't you tell me ? why didn't you take me with you ? why ….. " loud roar get them to stop talking and even thinking , and huge white wings appeared . the angel's face was unblessed , and Sebastian stretched his arms as long as he could to hide ciel behind them .

" oh my " ash said in a different rhyme than what he used to use " I won't ask you how did you get to that form " Sebastian hided ciel even more after these words , more and more after ash took the attack position " will you attack now ? or do you want some more time to prepare yourself ? " Sebastian said with a smirk . angry appeared slowly on ash's face what made ciel hold on sebastian's jacket tightly . " that's my line " ash said before rising in the dark sky with high speed and immediately Sebastian took a little glass bottle from his coat and took a slip from its contents , the second slip ….

Ciel was thrown to a safe place but " there is no safe place in our position , that damn angel has the priority here " ciel thought " but , wait a minute I don't get anything , how did Sebastian get to that form and …. And who did help Sebastian ? " he stopped his thoughts and gave attention to that going fight in the sky .

Sebastian had given his first move and tried to attack the angel who on his side began his attack as well there attacks met making a big explosion " oh good for you " ash said in a mocking voice " your tactic is good too " " forgive me but I hate being weak and especially in front of you " with that last speech Sebastian began to attack once again but this time he get to hurt him , he at least thought so . " hahahaha is that all you got ? " ash giggled " I thought , from your words , that you will get to the real deal with me but , no you are still the weak unreliable dog " Sebastian fell to the ground after a firm attack from ash's side " didn't I say a weak dog ? " .  
" haaaaay , don't talk like that about my bassy " . " huh ? that sound .. you are … " ciel said in a stunned voice .

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT " Sebastian shouted in to that flashy red shadow . " but , ugh sebas-chan I wanted to meet the angel personally" . Ash got as far as he could , and grell sutcliff appeared from behind the trees " hi ! sorry to interrupt your beautiful dance , but I , as you see , ( he turned his electric saw on ) I love to dance too " ash smiled with the light of full moon covering his face " I too would love to take your hand " .

Grell jumped in the air and tried to attack Ash who sidestepped and didn't get hurt at all " ha? Is that all what a famous shinigami as you had to attack ? " ash said in a mocking voice " I really had given you more than you are " . grell stood still for a moments then looked to ash with the most angry expression that ciel and even Sebastian had ever seen . " listen you bastard , while dancing with me take care of your steps …" then he raised in the air " OR YOU WILL BROCK YOUR LEG SWEETIE " . grell attacked but this time he got ash , ash's left hand swung in the air in a slow motion , that scene ended with a loud scream " OH MY ….. MY HAND YOU UNLEAN RAT I WILL GET YOU TO YOUR HORRIBLE END … YOU HEAR ME ?! " . ciel kept watching from his hide place and Sebastian wide eyed was stunned from grell's strength , he didn't see him like that before .

Ash collected all his anger and returned to his high position but this time he didn't attack grell … no he got away from him , and Sebastian too he didn't get close to him … " no … you are not gonna …. " what Sebastian was thinking was right , ash was gonna attack ciel who froze in his place ,

" NO YOU WONT " Sebastian shouted and grabbed ciel away from the mad angel's catch what made ash speared his sword in Sebastian's shoulder very firmly that he cut his arm out . Sebastian gave a muffled cry , and put ciel away from ash and in a little safe place . ciel noticed blood all over his jacket " SEBASTIAN … " the butler didn't turn or say a word but instead stood speechless … grell Sutcliff was lying there unmoving , after one of ash's firm attacks .

The bottle … and the last slip ….

Waaaaaaa sebastian will take the last slip ….. wil he die ?

That what we will know in the coming chapter  
"end the contract".

Please review guys I worked really hard to get these ideas .

Murasaki otaku :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hellllllllo my readers ! my last chapter I got my usual favorite review , so I decided to update faster . and as ciel and Sebastian are busy so I will say it : murasaki otaku (me ) doesn't own kurshitsuji or its characters .

Leave you with the last chapter :

"end that contract"

Sebastian took that glass bottle from his coat it had the last few drops , the last slip . the butler went to his master and whispered few words to him get him about to cry he clinched to his butler's coat to not let him go but his tries were in vain . Sebastian pulled himself out of his master's reach, and slowly got away from him.

Sebastian took the bottle put it on his lips …. And drank it to the last drop . his eyes turned crimson , blood – like red with hatred , with anger . " ASH " Sebastian shouted " DIE " he got to his real form , his unbecoming , ugly ,cunning form . Ash was stunned trying to find a way to escape his tutored end but, there is no way to escape from the demon. Ash was executed in a very cruel way; his flesh seemed to be slashed slowly and with a sharp knife.

All that unpleasant scene , the earl didn't see kept his eyes closed and the last words from Sebastian echoed in his head the last whispers **…. " master .. I am really honored to have worked with you , and forgive me for leaving your side but my mission has to be completed , and your revenge has to be taken " he get ciel to lose his hands from his coat " death … for the sake of my master is an honor , but please close your eyes , I have never wished to show you this or keep something like that in your memory " he bowed "farewell my lord " then he left . **

"What then? " ciel thought " what happened ? sebastian ? " . ciel opened his eyes slowly , at first he couldn't see anything , but …. " SEBASTIAN " the little butler was on the ground lying unmoving with blood all over his body , he returned to his small form , the child's form . ciel ran to that small body with tears covering his face " my butler " he whispered to himself with every step he made " my dear butler , don't die , take my soul first, end that contract " . the earl arrived to sebastian's side who had already got to a dead end , but he was still alive .

" master " Sebastian said with a law voice that ciel had never heard before from him " master , my apologizes for my hopeless look but I .. ". "take my soul " ciel cut his butler's words " with your last few strips of energy , suck up my long awaited soul ….. it's yours after all " Sebastian didn't get the situation " but mast.. " " please " Sebastian was greatly shocked , it was the first time to hear his master pleasing "please Sebastian take it , I want that contract to get a beautiful end " the earl lied on the ground beside his butler and closed his eyes . Sebastian realized what he had to do . he leaned to his master's body and …..

…..few days after ….

Police everywhere and everyone was talking about the two died bodies they had found in the woods : one for a young man and the other was for a child.

… the strange thing wasn't there unknown identity but ,their faces : they were smiling peacefully in spite of dying alone there at that dark wood with no siblings ,they were holding hands and … smiling .

A gray shadow stood still in front of the scene , with a wide smirk on his face , the undertaker took the last look on these two faces … the earl and his butler … " I didn't even imagine a human to but his life between the hands of a demon , or a demon prefer to die instead of the shame of let down a human " he turned to face the moon " heehee , this world is interesting …. Really interesting "

What is that miserable end ? * sob, sob * both of them are ….

Hope you enjoyed it and got touched by the end , and please review I want to get the results of my hard work .

Murasaki otaku


End file.
